Harry Potter Retold from the beginning
by Angel of Hell99
Summary: James Potter had a little sister, no-one had met her except Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. That is until she had a vision of what will happen to her brother and his family. Dumbledore/Molly/Percy/Ron/Ginny bashing. Rated M for later chapters. Only 17 years and older may read this. Harry/Hermione soul bond. Sirius/OC soul bond. RL/PD. NL/LL, NT/CW.
1. Chapter 1

_**I, Angel of Hell99, don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except Raven, Mistic, Tori Lightwood, May Malfoy and Ruby the house elf.**_

 **Chapter 1**

July 31st came bright and early for James and Lily Potter. As they got up to start the day they heard a knock on the front door. James walks down the stairs to answer it. Lily came down ten minutes later to see who it was, what she found was not what she expected. A woman with long black hair and beautiful bright blue eyes was hugging James. The woman looked to be younger than James yet had the body of a model.

Lily saw that the woman was crying and James was trying to calm her down. "James, who is this?" asked Lily as she came down the stairs carefully and slowly because of her being pregnant. "Ah, my Lily-Rose come here and meet our guest for the next six months." James said as he let go of the woman to reach out his hand for her's. "Hello, I'm Lily Potter it's nice to meet you." said Lily as she took James' hand into her own.

"It's nice to meet you too Lily. It's funny how it's the first time we are meeting since I've known James since I was born. I'm Raven Potter, James' little sister." said Raven as she held her hand out to shake Lily's. "I didn't know James had a little sister, but it's nice to meet you." Lily said as she shook Raven's hand.

 **(FF to evening)**

Raven and Lily were in the kitchen preparing for dinner when they heard the floo going off, telling them that someone was coming through. "Lily are you here?" called an old man's voice. Lily and Raven looked at eachother before nodding. "I'll be there in a moment Albus." Lily called then she turned to Raven, "You have to hide, James doesn't want anyone to know you're back in the country." she whispered to Raven. "Don't worry I know exactly what to do." Raven said with a mischievous smile as she transformed into a black wolf with her bright blue eyes. Lily noticed that Raven's form was the same size as Sirius' grim form.

The transformation completed just in time as Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen looking for Lily. "Ah, Lily there you are, how are you feeling this evening?" asked Albus as he noticed the dog sitting by Lily's side but Lily quickly got his attention back. "I'm feeling very well Albus. Is there something wrong?" asked Lily as she tried to keep the old headmaster's attention on her instead of the wolf like dog beside her. "Oh, no Lily. Nothing wrong at all. I came by to see if you and James decided when to go into hiding." said Albus as he kept one eye on the wolf like dog that was growling at him and one eye on Lily.

"We have decided to wait till our son is born then we'll go into hiding with him, and we decided who we are going to ask to be our secret keeper. But we will ask him or her ourselves." said Lily as she took a step in front of the wolf like dog. "Ah, I see. Well let us hope that they keep the secret a secret." said Albus thinking that Lily was helping him keep the dog away from him. "Well I must be off, I have very important papers and letters to look at and write for the coming school year. Good-bye Lily." he said as he walked off and left through the floo.

Lily looked at Raven and signaled to her to wait while she goes to make sure he's gone. She came back five minutes later. "Well it seems he's gone but I'm not sure." said Lily as she watched Raven turn back into herself but Raven didn't talk instead she pulled out her wand and whispered _"Homenum Revelio."_ After Raven said the spell, she relaxed and smiled. "Yup he's gone thank goodness he is. I thought he would never leave, I was about to attack him if he didn't." said Raven as she put her wand away and went back to cutting up the lettuce for the salad.

Lily looked at her sister-in-law curiously wondering why would anyone attack Albus Dumbledore. "Why would you attack him?" asked Lily as she went back to cooking dinner thou she grimaced in pain as she did. Raven gave a sigh and looked at Lily then at Lily's stomach where her nephew was. "I guess James never told you at all today before he went to work about why I'm here, did he?" she asked as Lily shooked her head no. "It's because I sent him a letter two weeks ago about something I saw. Lily, do you have any problems with Divination?" she added as she looked at Lily thinking about how to tell her about what she saw.

"To tell you the truth I never understood Divination so I never put much faith in it until a month ago. When Albus came and told us that we needed to go into hiding because of a prophecy that his new Divination teacher made. The prophecy goes like this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ I've been trying to find some way for me and James to protect our son but I can't find anything at all. So to answer your question no I don't have any problems with Divination." Lily said as she grimaced again in pain.

She looked at her sister-in-law to see her eyes were wide and it looked as thou the prophecy scared her more than it should. "Lily do you know who the new teacher is for Divination?" asked Raven while she noticed the pain Lily was going through which meant she might be getting ready to go into labor.

"Yes, Dumbledore told us her name was Sibyll Trelawney. Why?" asked Lily as she finished cooking dinner. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Sigh. "Ok, well it so happens I know Sibyll but I find she's more of a fraud then an apple pretending to be a tomato, because she can't call on her ability at will like I can. Hmmm, I don't know how to tell you this... oh wait I can show you." Raven said as she pulled out her wand and summoned a stone basin that Lily recognized as a pensieve. "Ok, this is my pensieve. Lily, I'm going to show you what I saw." Lily looked at Raven and nodded her head while she took a breathe, Lily put her head into the pensieve and this is what she saw:

 _She laughed and kiss him again just as a loud bang caused them to break apart and for Harry to wake with a start and to start crying. Lily rubbed her hand up and down his back murmuring to him, "Its okay honey, go back to sleep, mummy's here." Harry eventually calmed down in a few seconds, but James did not. He looked out the window, his eyes searching and when he saw that the front gate had been blown to pieces he gasped. "He's here." Lily looked up in alarm._

" _What?" "Lily, he's here. He's found us. I need you to go; I don't know how long I can hold him off." James replied, looking out the window as he watched the dark hooded figure approach. "No, James," Lily said as she held Harry tightly in her arms. "I'm not going to leave you here. We can make a run for it!" James sighed in frustration. "Lily! We have to keep Harry safe, just do what I say!" "No! James I'm not going to lose you. I love you!"_

 _The front door opened downstairs, making the house rattle. James turned to his wife once more and kissed her softly before placing a kiss on his son's head. "Lily, he's here, go now and keep Harry safe. I love you, too." "Jamie!" She called out. James turned at the nickname that only Lily used on him. "I love you, my Lily Rose. Keep our son safe." Then he hurried down the stairs, leaving Lily and Harry alone in the nursery. James made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Voldemort was removing his hood. "How did you find us?" Voldemort grinned, his eyes almost glowing in a reddish haze. "Oh, I have my ways. Where is the boy?"_

 _James clutched his wand tightly by his side. "None of your damn business. You're not going to lay one bloody hand on my son!" Voldemort laughed. "And you think that you're going to stop me?" James shrugged, his heart pounding in his chest. "I've managed to get away three times already." Voldemort's eyes darkened. "Well, this time you won't." He pointed his wand and the duel began. James blocked as many of the spells as he could, using the strongest shield charm that he could make, throwing off every spell. He threw curse after curse back at him, but Voldemort was strong._

 _He gasped as he flew back against the wall, blood spurting from his mouth. No! He would not let this bastard win. Before he could stop the spell, he hit the ground, his body stretching and bending in ways that it shouldn't as he bit his lip until he bled to keep from screaming. When the spell let up, he jumped to his feet, blood gushing from cuts that had appeared all over his body. He pointed his wand one last time, desperate to protect his wife and son but Voldemort called out the killing curse. He saw a flash of green light and the world went black around him._

 _ **Then the scene changed to the Nursery**_ _Lily placed Harry in his crib as tears poured down her face. She kissed her son's cheeks. "I love you, Harry, but we can't let your Dad fight him all by himself." The noise from below was deafening, but Lily could not leave her son. She could hear banging and curses, but she didn't know what was going on. Finally she heard someone outside of the nursery and she knew instantly that it wasn't James. "Lily Potter, how very nice to meet you. Now move out of the way, you don't need to die like your husband did." Voldemort intoned, as he pointed his wand at Harry with a sneer._

 _Lily stood bravely in front of the crib, her wand out. But even as she spoke, determined to protect what was hers, she wondered if James was really gone. "I won't let you hurt him. He's just an innocent little baby!" Voldemort sneered. "Do you really think that you can defend yourself against the greatest wizard of all time? Your husband certainly didn't, you filthy little mudblood. He's dead."_

" _NO! I won't let you hurt my baby!" Voldemort laughed; a long cold almost manic sound that sent chills down Lily's spine. "Move aside you silly girl!" "NO!" Voldemort's wand changed directions so fast that it was hard to see what happened. Lily blocked the spell and another duel began, but this one was not as eventful. "Crucio!"_

 _Lily fell to the floor, screaming in pain as Voldemort held his wand there and watched her suffer for over fifteen minutes as he sent the terrible curse at her over and over again. Her arms and legs bent backwards, falling over her head as her limbs cracked. She felt her arm rip out of its socket and her head pounded so hard that she thought it was going to explode._

 _Then he took the curse off and muttered "Avada Kedavra" as she dived in front of her son's crib the light hit her as she hit the ground. Voldemort sneered, missing the white glow of light that blinked suddenly from around Harry's crib. Voldemort turned to Harry next and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched fearfully as another flash of green light flew towards him and then he heard a painful scream before he glanced around the empty room and he began to cry._

" _Mumma! Da! Mumma! Da!" He called out as tears poured down his cheeks. His cries turned into terrified screams when no one came to get him. He cried for what felt like hours, but was really only around thirty minutes, until Dumbledore appeared over him, scooping him up into his arms. "Shh, Harry, its okay." Harry stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth, wrapping his other hand around the long silver beard just as Hagrid appeared next to them. "Blimey, Dumbledore! Did 'Arry… he's alive?" Dumbledore nodded. "It would appear so." He was quiet for a moment as he looked down at Harry, who still had tears pouring down his face. He also had a small lightening bolt-cut on the upper right side of his forehead that was bleeding. He glanced down at Lily and he knew what had happened and what now had to be done. "Hagrid, I know where we need to bring Harry._

 _Take him and bring him to this address." A piece of parchment quickly appeared in his hand as he held it out to the half-giant. "I'll meet you there." He placed Harry into Hagrid's arms, carefully making sure that his small hands were not tangled in his beard and then he Disapparated on the spot, sparing only a quick sad glance at Lily's bleeding and mangled body. Hagrid looked down at Harry as he held him in his arms. "'Arry, shh, don't cry baby, Hagrid is here now. I'll take care of you. It's amazing, you're alive. But how did you survive, 'Arry, you're just a little baby?" He held Harry close as he glanced down at Lily, tears in his eyes. She was bleeding all over her body and she looked like she had died painfully while trying to protect her son. Her arm and leg were bent in an awkward position as well. He reached down and placed a hand on her throat, but he felt no sign of a pulse._

 _He held back a sob as he headed downstairs just as Sirius stumbled into the house. "Hagrid, what happened? I went to check… he was gone and now…" He looked over and saw James in the hallway. "No!" He rushed forward, shaking his friend. The shaking became more desperate when he felt no pulse. "James, come on, you can't be dead, come on, James, wake up! PRONGS!" "Sirius!" Hagrid said, tears pouring down his face, pulling him away from James. "You're too late. Lily's gone too, she's upstairs in the nursery. There's only 'Arry now." "Siri!" Harry exclaimed, holding out his arms. Sirius looked up at Hagrid and then over at Harry, tears rolling down his face. "Give him to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, Harry's my responsibility now." Hagrid shook his head as he placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder as Sirius cried. "I can't, I've got Dumbledore's orders to take him to his muggle aunt and uncle's house. Petunia Dursley is his godmother, is she not?"_

 _He nodded weakly. "Can I just… can I say goodbye to him, then?" Hagrid nodded and placed Harry into his arms. "Siri!" Harry said, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Sirius nodded, holding Harry close as he kissed his cheeks and his forehead. "I love you, Harry. You're going to go live with your aunt and uncle. They'll take good care of you." "Da!" Harry said, pointing over at James. Sirius shook his head no as he sobbed, burying his face into Harry's neck. "No Dad, Harry." "Mumma!" "No Mumma." "Siri!" Harry replied, as he rubbed at his eyes, blood was beginning to drip in his eyes from the cut. He knew something was wrong, even as a small child he knew._

 _Sirius ripped his shirt and gently dabbed at it until the bleeding stopped. "Goodbye, Harry, go with Hagrid now." He kissed Harry again and then he placed him in Hagrid's arms as Harry began to cry again, this time for Sirius. "Take my bike, Hagrid. If I don't have to look after Harry, there's something else that I have to do." He kissed Harry on the head and walked out of the house without a backwards glance as Harry desperately called out to him. Hagrid watched him leave and then he headed out to Sirius' bike to bring Harry to Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey; to meet with Albus Dumbledore.'_

Lily came out of the pensieve with tears in her eyes. When she wiped the tears away she saw that James and Raven sitting at the dinner table. "Oh James it's horrible." Lily said as she ran to her husband, who open up his arms for her. As she cried on James' shoulder he asked, "Why Raven, why did you have to show her that horrible nightmare?" as he rubbed Lily's back to try and calm her down.

"Because brother it's the reason I'm here. If this does happen you need to make sure that Harry will be loved while growing up. I've seen alot of what might happen if Harry goes to Lily's sister and I will not let it happen. We can make sure that Harry gets the childhood he should. I know a shield spell that will block the killing curse for fifteen years but there's only a slight problem it needs a sacrifice of a blood relative for it to work." She looks down saddly because she knew one of them won't survive this war. "I wi..."

"I'll do it! To protect my son I'll proform the spell so he can live." said Lily showing that she loves her son more than herself. Then she gripped her stomach in pain as her water broke. "Ahhh, James he's coming... we need to get to St. Mungo's!" gasped Lily.

Raven looked between James and Lily, she got up pulled out her wand and summoned Lily's suitcase packed for this kind of thing. She also summoned the portkey to the hospital and handed it to her brother. "James take her to St. Mungo's now I'll inform Remus, who knows who I am and he'll tell the others. I'll meet you there." She said as she cleaned up the mess and motioned her brother to get going. When they left she quickly ran to the fireplace and tossed in some floo powder and called out: "Wolf's Den!" suddenly there was green flames.

"Remus!" Raven shouted when she put her head into the fireplace. She saw the named man sitting at a table with another man she didn't know. Remus stood up and rushed over to the fireplace. "What is it Shadow?" asked Remus using Raven's nickname instead of her real name. "Yeah, nice to see you too Moony but Prongs just took Silver to St. Mungo's, little Prongs jr. is on his way tell the others and get there ASAP. Got to go see ya there." Raven said as she disappeared from the fire. Remus gulped then turned to his friend behide him. "Ummm, well James took Lily to St. Mungo's and looks like the baby is coming. Sirius!" The man named Sirius looked at Remus and then at the fireplace wondering who the girl was. "Right Moony, call Peter and let him know. So let's go." He said as he just shook his head thinking this Shadow girl must know James, Lily, and Remus from somewhere because he sure didn't.

(FFW to St. Mungo's Waiting room)

Remus was sitting in a chair waiting for the baby to be born. Sirius was pacing back and forth as he was flinging his arms around. Peter was sitting down and being nervious, his eyes moving all around the room as if he was being watched. Sirius' mind: _What is going on in there? Is Lily alright? How is James doing? How is the baby doing?_ Remus' mind: _How long will it take? Will there be any complication?_ Peter's mind: nothing.

The silence was broken by a distinct clacking on the tile floor. It was rhythmical and somewhat hynotic. Like a heart beat it persisted. Clack-Clack Clack-Clack Clack-Clank Clack-Clank Clack-Clank. The air thickened as the sound grew closer. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw a slim woman in all black with boots coming towards them. Remus got up and walked over to the woman, they talked very quietly and then Remus walked back over to the others, the woman following closely. Remus looked at Sirius and Peter then at the woman. "Sirius, Peter. This is Shadow a friend of James and Lily. Shadow this is Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." as he said the last name he noticed that Shadow's eyes narrowed then went back to normal.

"It's nice to meet you gentlemen." Shadow said as she tried not to glare at Peter. _'Man, I wish I could just reveal him as the rat that he is.'_

"It's nice to meet you too, Shadow. That's an odd name for a beauty like you?" said Sirius as he got closer to her.

She laughed and took a step back, "Yes, well it's a nickname that I go by, and I've heard plenty of stories from James, Lily, and Remus about you and the way you get girls. Just letting you know big _boy_ that they won't work on me. Besides I perfer men not _boys_." Shadow said making it clear she was not looking for a one night stand but something more.

A nurse came out of the room and told them that the birth went just fine. When asked if there were any problems, they were told no. The men were smiling, happy that everything was alright when they noticed Shadow whisper something to the nurse then when the nurse nodded her head she walked into the room and closed the door. About a minute later the doctor came out along with the other nurse that was in there.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter waited an hour before someone came out. Shadow came out of the room with a smile and a tear coming down her cheek. Remus got up and went over to her, they hugged for a few minutes then Shadow said something in Remus' ear. His arms dropped in shock but he nodded his head. Shadow looked over to them and said, "Well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you both." She then walked down the hall just as Albus Dumbledore was walking towards them. They saw Shadow glare at the old man then say something that they couldn't hear, waved her hand then walked away.

 **(Six months later)**

"I'm going to miss you little sis." James said as he was hugging Raven good-bye. "I'm going to miss you too big brother. You and Lily and Harry. Please give them a hug for me since I have to get going before they wake up or Harry will be impossible to handle." Raven said with a smile as she and Lily were like sisters and she adored Harry like he was her own. "Oh, before I forget please smack Sirius for me but don't tell him why, just say that's from Shadow. I never told him my real name. Give Remus a hug and be careful of Peter, please I don't want what I saw come true." she said as she grabbed the portkey that was an old stuffed toy bear. That was the last time Raven Potter aka Shadow ever saw her brother and sister-in-law alive.

 **(Six years later) (Private Drive number 4)**

"Boy! Wake up!" came a familiar but unwelcomed voice waking a six year old child. It was early in the morning; however the 'boy' wasn't aware of the time, but from the shouting, he thought it was around five in the morning since he had to feed his uncle before he went to work. The young child carefully climbed out of the cupboard that was his 'bedroom' making sure to not move his left arm that was broken, he made his way to the kitchen. Where he found his over weight whale of an uncle sitting in a chair. "Tell me... WHY THE BLOODY HELL HAVEN'T YOU STARTED MY BREAKFAST YET!" the over weight man yelled at his nephew.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon." the boy said hoping that all he'll get today was being yelled at.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You will not get any food today just water, and you'll sit here and watch me eat my breakfest." said the uncle condemning the child with a glint of sadistic satisfaction in his eyes.

The kid finished making breakfast with great difficulty given his broken arm and his small stature in comparison to the height of the oven, served it in the dining room and took a seat, being forced to watch his whale-sized uncle eat his breakfast with viciousness, not even sparing a glance to his nephew.

Sometimes life is not fair, being abandoned on his relative's doorstep when he was one year old was the best example of it, submitted to abuse, slavery, starvation, servitude and neglect had caused scars both on his body and his mind, scars that were not likely to heal in his opinion, for his life had been a punishment for a crime he did not commit.

He was trying to think of other things to bear the hunger and the pain in his arm but it was all for nothing, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't avoid the same questions that had plagued him his entire life.

 _'Why does my uncle hate me? I'm not asking him to give me anything, I just don't want him to hit me…'_ he asked himself finding the only answer he was given by his so-called family.

 _'Freak children of drunks like you deserve to die like the scum you are, the only reason you are alive is that we could get in trouble with the authorities if we disposed of you'_

The thought of it hurt even more than his grumbling stomach or his broken arm, hell, it hurt more than the time he was whipped by his uncle on his fifth birthday a year ago, that wasn't a good day.

He didn't even know that he had a birthday, never celebrated before he wasn't aware of it. That morning his uncle woke him up, pulling him by the hair out of the cupboard where he slept, he tied him to the banister and tore his shirt. He explained that since that day was his sixth birthday, he was just a few weeks from starting first grade, so he wanted to make clear what would happen if any of his teachers were to find out how was his home life. He proceeded to whip his back with his belt, over and over until he got tired.

With a bloodied back he was left to mourn in his cupboard because his 'family' didn't like to hear him cry. Not that he did that anymore. From early in his life, the 'boy' decided that his relatives would never see him cry, no matter the pain.

In the end he was left alone in the darkness of his 'room'. Hours later, when his relatives weren't around he cleaned his wounds with bleach. Deprived of any care or attention he made himself adept to tend wounds by any means available. This lack of love made him a person with high tolerance to physical pain.

He was reliving his bad experiences when suddenly a strong sound alerted him of a tall woman blasting the front door open. She wore baggy black pants and a red tank-top with a black jean jacket over it. She had what looked like black boots on her feet. To the boy she was very beautiful with her long black hair and shining silver blue eyes. She had pale skin with rosy cheeks and red pouty lips. She looked around then saw him and his uncle in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She came into the room as Vernon stood incredibly fast for someone his size and age to look for a knife in the kitchen so he could get rid of this woman. However the woman raised a stick mumbled something and sent a red light at him sending him to the floor with a big 'crash'. "Hello there, Vernon it's been a long time, now be a good muggle and stay on the floor where you belong." she said in a familiar voice. She turned to the boy and smiled. "Hello there young man, you won't remember me but I'm your aunt Raven. I've come to take you away from here."

The young boy looked to this woman and asked, "Really? You are my aunt too? Are you going to treat me like they do?" he saw the woman look surprised at the questions then looked towards his uncle and growled at him, "Vernon, what have you and that stupid binbo of a wife been doing to my brother's son? Well?" she said walking towards the man on the floor. The boy was shocked to see his uncle cowarding in fear of this woman.

"He... he got... what he... deserves... fo... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vernon started screaming in pain as the woman started to kick him in between the legs. The woman kept kicking him until someone came down the stairs. The woman looked up and saw the boy's other aunt. Petunia came down the stairs to see what the yelling was all about when she saw a woman kicking her husband. She decided to try to sneak back up the stairs but was stopped by the woman's voice.

"Where do you think your going Petunia? Since your husband hasn't answered my questions you will have to. Now come here!" The woman said in a comanding voice. Petunia came into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. While looking scared. "Now Petunia, you'll tell me exactly what you have told my nephew over the five years you've had him, and what you did to him. Also note that if you lie to me I will know." It took about two hours for Petunia to tell the woman everything her husband did to the boy and also what her son did to him, though she said she never touched him other than when he was a baby to give him a bath or change his nappy. When she was finished the woman with black hair was pacing the kitchen. "Okay, Petunia. I can tell you are telling the truth. Now there is something else and I want your complete honesty, ok?" she said and Petunia nodded feeling free for the first time since she married Vernon. "Did you ever tried to get back in touch with your sister Lily?"

Petunia looked up at the woman and then at her nephew who she had always wanted to love but fear of her husband attacking her, stopped her. She thought of her sister and the one time she tried to reach her but never got an answer. "Yes, I did try once but it had been after they had went into hiding, I had went to her old address to try and be there for her after what happened to our parents but they weren't there. When their son showed up on our pourch I knew it was to late. I wanted to love him and show him that I cared for him but Vernon said that if I were to show love to the boy he would beat me." she said with tears in her eyes. The woman walked over to the boy and kneeled down.

"Do you know your name?" She asked the child with emerald green eyes. The boy nodded his head yes. "Will you tell me it? I'm afraid I've forgotten it after not being around for awhile, what it was."

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." he said as he held out his hand to the woman but she didn't take his hand instead she pulled him into a hug.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged. It neerly brought tears to his eyes. He felt safe. He felt loved. This woman was scary, but she was his family. He had only just met her, but already, he loved her.

She let him go after a long while, though it didn't feel long enough for Harry, stood straight, and asked Petunia, "Where is Harry's room."

Petunia grimaced in fear and sorrow before Harry chimed in, "I'll show you." He dragged Raven by the wrist to the cupboard door under the staircase. "It's right here." Harry said. Raven glared at Petunia menacingly.

"I didn't want to do it!" Petunia sobbed "It didn't make any sense. My son has two bedrooms, but my sister's son get's this? You have to believe me, I never wanted this. I fought for him, but Vernon... that... monster... he made me. I swear he beat me until I agreed."

Raven pointed up the stairs. "Go get a suitcase Petunia." She ordered without a trace of sympathy. Petunia rushed to obey and returned quickly with a small designer suitcase.

"Is that large enough?" Raven asked skeptically. Petunia and Harry both nodded and Raven rolled her eyes. She grabbed the suitcase out of Petunia's hands and started packing anything in the cupboard that wasn't cleaning supplies. To her disdain, even though she was sure she grabbed more than what was Harry's the small suitcase was able to fit everything, and still have space left over.

Raven took Harry by the hand and walked to the front door, before she exited the house she turned to Petunia and said, "I'm not packing your things too." Petunia gaped in confusion as Raven continued, "I have a car waiting outside that should hold four suitcases besides this, I suggest you pack light. We'll be waiting outside."

"Can I bring Dudley?" Petunia asked, "I know he's not an angel by any means, but he's my son. And I know he can change if given the chance." Raven looked down to Harry then to Petunia and nodded her head.

"Make it quick." Raven said as she walked out the door to be confronted by a group of wizards led by Albus Dumbledore.

"Whether you are Minister or Death-eater," Dumbledore announced, "You are out of line. Unhand that boy."

"What!" Raven exclaimed. "You dare question who I am? I question you! Your authority and your impertinence! This boy, as you call him is my nephew!"

Dumbledore and the order members with him gaped at Raven in shock. Raven didn't hesitate to pull out her wand and take advantage of their confusion. She drew a star in the air with the tip of her wand and began chanting an indesipherable incantation. When she was done, all but Mad eye Moody were frozen in a block of ice.

Mad-eye just stood there for a second then pulled his wand. "Who are you?" he asked as he pointed his wand at Raven.

"Mad-eye, you of all people should know who I am, unless you have forgotten me, godfather." Raven said as she put her wand away when Mad-eye put his down.

"Raven? Is that really you?" Mad-eye said as he put away his wand and walked over to Raven to give her a hug. "I've missed you so much Raven. Dumbledore told me that you had been killed."

"No, but I was in the hospital for some burns. Godfather, he told you that because he knew what happened. He came to me and told me that James, Lily, and Harry had died. Then when he left he set my house on fire. I got out alright and when I was finially able to leave I left on my mission to hunt somethings all but three are gone. When I got to the Three Broomsticks I heard people taking about Harry and when he would start Hogwarts. Then I ran into Hagrid who told me that Harry was here." Raven said as she pulled Harry into a hug again.

Harry not knowing what to do hugged his aunt, "It's ok aunt Raven, I'm alright." he said as he hugged her, he noticed his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley walking out of the house with their suitcases. Raven stood up then looked at Dudley and pulled her wand out and waved it over Dudley's head. As this was happening there was a flash of blue then red then green then finally gold. Dudley blinked and looked around.

Petunia looked at Raven and asked, "What did you do?"

Raven smiled, "Just took some charms off him that Dumbledork put on him to make him attack Harry, oh and also your son is magical." She said as she quickly got the suitcases packed into the trunk of her car then she helped Petunia put the boys into booster seats and buckle them in. Raven turned to Mad-eye and smiled, "Godfather can you do me a favor after Dumbledork and the others thaw can you send a letter to Remus Lupin for me, tell him to go to Madam Bones' Office and wait there also send one to Madam Bones tell both of them that Shadow is back and wants to talk to them. I'll send you a letter once a week to let you know that we're fine."

"And I'll send you a letter to let you know what the old fool is planning, but I will warn you now about the four Weasleys: Molly and her sons Percy and Ron and her daughter Ginerva or Ginny as some call her. Dumbledork and Molly are planning on slipping a love potion to Harry when they are older, I think they were going for forth year of Hogwarts. They are also planning for Molly's youngest son Ron to befriend Harry on the train in first year but that's all I know for now." Mad-eye said as he hugged his goddaughter again before she had to stun him to make it look like he tried to fight back. Then Raven went back into the house and came back a few minutes later with a bag of stuff that she handed to Petunia before she got into the driver's seat and drove away.

Ten minutes later, Raven looked into the rear view mirrior and smiled. "Now, Harry, Dudley. I have a few things to tell you. One is that I have a daughter named Mistic, she's five years old so you have to be nice to her ok." She got oks from the two boys in the back seat. "The second thing is that we will have a few guest come over that are friends of mine and Harry's parents. Also Harry you have a godfather and his name is Sirius Black. I'm just letting you know that some people think that Sirius is the one who betrayed your parents, Harry but you must trust me, Sirius didn't do it, a man named Peter Pettigrew did. Now not many people want you to know this but I think it's only fair. The man that killed your parents was a dark wizard named Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle." for the next 20 minutes Raven told Harry, Dudley, and Petunia the story of the Dark Lord.

When Raven was done Petunia thought of a way to hide herself and Dudley from Vernon and his sister Marge. "Raven is there any way to change mine and Dudley's first and last names?" Petunia asked as she looked to Raven and feeling that this was the only way to protect herself as well as Dudley. Raven thought about how to go about it and decided that she would have to ask Madam Bones. "I have to ask Madam Bones but I think we can make it so that no one will ask any questions. While we are driving you can think of names for you and your son." said Raven as she was driving.

Petunia nodded her head. "Raven, who is Mistic's father?" asked Petunia as she realized Raven never mention it.

Raven kept looking forward looking for the road that leads to her house. She kept looking at the road when she answered, "I got Mistic through a time when I dated Harry's godfather." She turned when she spotted the road and started to drive up a long driveway towards a beautiful mansion.

"Now Petunia, boys, I have creatures that are like servants but are treated like family, they are called house elves. They are taking care of Mistic right now." She said as she pulled into the garage and turned the engine off. "Ok let's go." Raven showed them the inside of the house. She then gave them a tour of the house starting at the front door. The front doors were large oak double doors set with phoenix crest on each door which opened into an elegant entry way.

From the entry room, a guest would be led into a large living room with several black and red comfortable couches and fluffy chairs, a large stone fireplace that stood eight feet tall and eight feet wide with a black marble mantle and a television set above it in one corner. A set of sliding double doors allowed one entry to the dining room with its lovely wooden dining table with room for up to ten people. The kitchen was through a swinging door, which was deck with all the necessary appliances for a master chef. It had a stone tile floor with lots of beautiful oak cupboards.

There was a door at the back of the kitchen that led to an in-door swimming pool that looked like it was a beach and it had its own waterfall between two of the windows. Windows surrounded two walls of the room, large ones that went from floor to ceiling. There was a cabinet with extra swimsuits and towels. Chairs surrounded the pool. A large library was located beyond the pool; it had a huge fireplace against the wall and lots of large comfy furniture around it. Bookshelves lined the walls. The study was next, a smaller room. It was all outlined in oak paneling and one whole wall was bookshelves. There was a large desk in front of the big window and a couple of comfy chairs outlining the room. Another set of glass and wood double sliding doors led from the kitchen to a porch that had a good view of the spacious gardens.

An elegant wooden staircase led from the hallway up to the second floor. The second floor of the house contained two dozen rooms. Six of the bedrooms were master bedrooms with four poster beds with curtains of red, black, silver, white, blue, purple, green, and yellow. They also have their own walk-in closets and huge master bathrooms. There was also a sitting room at the top of the stairs where several comfortable fluffy chairs were located in front of a large television set and state-of-the-art entertainment system.

Three of the rooms came with art supplies and a computer on a lovely wooden desk that also contains a printer, fax machine, and all the necessary computer stuff in them. The last of the bed rooms were for little kids, with four poster beds with curtains of blue, purple, green, or yellow; they had small walk-in closets and small yet large bathrooms for four of the six last bedrooms. The last two also had four poster beds with curtains of blue and yellow but it had a small bathroom that they shared. There was extra rooms in case more room is needed.

"Alright that was the whole house. Now to give you rooms. Harry, you'll have this silver and blue room. Dudley, you can have this red and white room. Petunia, this room is right next to Dudley's and it's white and purple. My room is down this hall and so is Mistic's room." The two boys ran into their rooms as it was still early and they were tired. Raven turned to Petunia. "Can we talk down stairs, Petunia?" Petunia nodded her head and followed Raven down stairs to the kitchen where a house elf was starting breakfast. "Hello Ruby, can you make some tea please?"

Ruby the house elf looked up and smiled, "Of course Mistress Raven. Would you like lavender or rose tea?"

"Rose and thank you Ruby." Raven said as she sat down at the table and had Petunia sit next to her.

"I apologize for the sudden request Petunia, but I feel that secrets are best kept carefully. This circumstance is not something to keep from those closest to the situation. Too many variables to consider."

Petunia's head spun in confusion. her eyebrows furrowed together as the words trembled out of her mouth in a set of nervous sqeaks. "I don't understand." The words hung in the air for a moment and when Raven arched her eyebrow in reply Petunia rushed to continue. "What are you keeping secret? What do I need to know?"

At that point the bookcase on the wall began to dissolve as a set of elevator doors took their place. The doors gave a distinct ding before sliding open to reveal Madam Bones and Remus Lupin. The two stepped out as if this were a common occurance. As if nothing was wrong. However, the atomosphere had grown so intense that Petunia couldn't stop her lungs from holding her own breath hostage. Her heart sank. Something was wrong. Something was going on and they were about to involve her in it. She fought to inhale and let the burning of her eyes retreat slightly. _'Whatever it is,'_ she told herself, _'I can take it.'_

"Ah." Raven said pleasantly. "Everyone is here. That makes things so much easier. Frankly I expected at least one of you to get cold feet."

Remus cocked his head as he saw Petunia. "Had a busy day I see." He joked.

"What can I say." Raven said smugly, "Family is very important to me. Petunia is here simply to understand my future absence, nothing more."

"You think that is wise?" Madam Bones asked. "What if she tells someone?"

"I won't." Petunia said. All three of them turned their heads toward her in surprise. She sounded strangely sure about that fact. Even Petunia didn't understand it. As Raven gave Petunia a slick smile, Petunia continued, "Whatever it is, I won't tell anybody."

"Well," Raven said. "There you have it." Raven sat down at the table. "Please have a seat Remus, Madam Bones." As she waited for the other two to take their seats Ruby the house elf popped in. Ruby placed a tea pot on the table along with four cups and a cup of sugar cubes. "Thank you Ruby." Raven said as the house elf bowed and popped away. "Now that we all have taken our seats, I have some things to tell you."

She quickly got the others attention so she continued, "As I was leaving number four Private Drive with Harry, I was stopped by the headmaster himself along with some other people. One of those people was my godfather, Mad-eye." she said as she then took a sip from her cup of rose petals tea then looked at them, "I was able to freeze the headmaster and the other people but I didn't freeze Mad-eye as he was and is my godfather. It seems that the headmaster has it in his mind that he should control my nephew's life and be able to have him as a weapon, I won't let him do that to Harry. I plan on training Harry to defend himself and others from all sorts of dangers."

Raven looked down at her cup of tea as she took another sip of the warm liquid, "I will be training Harry and Dudley along with my daughter Mystic in hand-to-hand combat, weapon combat, wand combat, wandless magic, how to become animaguses and other things."

Remus looked at Raven in surprise at what all she was planning to teach Harry, Dudley and her daughter... _'Wait! Daughter!?'_ "Shadow, what do you mean you have a daughter? Who's the father and when were you with a man?" he asked as he knew that who ever the father is, they must have a good reason of leaving Raven or else the guy is going to be punched in the face on principle. Raven looked at him as she shook her head telling him not right now.

Raven sighed softly, "I won't say who the father is of my daughter until he is here. Now let's continue our discussion." she said as she then took a sip of her tea. She looked at Madam Bones, "I also have proof that Sirius Black is innocent and that Peter Pettigrew is alive as well as hiding."

Madam Bones looked at her in shock, "What?!" Raven nodded her head, "Let me see the proof so that I can get Sirius out of the prison of hell."

Raven sighed softly, "Ruby." The house elf appeared next to her, "Yes Mistress Raven." Raven smiled at Ruby, "Will you please go get my black briefcase with the red star on it."

"Yes Mistress Raven." Ruby said as she disappeared with a snap of her fingers. A mintue later she came back with the briefcase. "Here you go mistress, I must go now as little mistress is calling for me."

"Alright thank you Ruby." Raven said as Ruby left again. She then opened the briefcase and pulled out a copy of a final Will and Testiment along with a letter from a student of Hogwarts as well as a teacher from Hogwarts. "This is the last Will and Testiment of my brother and his wife, James and Lily Potter." she said as she held up the parchment scroll. "These are letters from a professor and a student at Hogwarts that I've helped before, Professor Tori Lightwood and Slytherin student May Malfoy." She said as she held up the two letters.

Remus looked at her in shock, "Why are you talking to a Malfoy? The whole family is known to believe in pure-blood supremacy..." he was saying until he became silent at the look he was getting from Raven.

Raven was glaring at him, "For your information not the whole family is like that! May doesn't care for it at all and neither does Cissa Malfoy nee Black." she said with truth and conviction. Remus flinched back at the sound of Raven's voice. 

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to make you angry." He said as he looked at her, "I've forgotten how much of a temper you have."

Raven took a deep breath, "I'm also sorry Remus I get a bit difensive when it comes to those I care about." she then took a sip of her tea to relax before she continues the revieling of proof of Sirsus's innocence and Peter being alive. "Alright where were we?"

"You were about to show us proof of Sirius's innocence and Peter being alive." Petunia said as she had been listening very carefully.

Raven smiled at her, "Thank you Petunia." she then picked up the last Will and Testament then handed it over to Madam Bones, "You might want to read this."

 _ **We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, of able bodies and minds, claim this, our Final Will and Testament.**_

 _ **If James is no longer of this Earth, and Lily survives him, he leaves the contents of this Will to her until their son, Harry James Potter, reaches his age of majority.**_

 _ **If Lily Rose Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this reading, we leave these various items to the following:**_

 _ **The care and protection of Harry James Potter goes to his godparents: Sirius Orion Black - through the Godfather ritual. Raven Shintaku Potter - through the Godmother Ritual /she is also his aunt.**_

 _ **If neither Sirius or Raven is able to take Harry then his care and protection goes to Alice and Frank Longbottom.**_

 _ **If Frank and Alice are unable to take him then the following list of people.**_

 _ **Remus Lupin**_

 _ **Ameila Bones**_

 _ **Nicolas Flamel and his wife**_

 _ **Filius Flitwick**_

 _ **Rolanda Hooch**_

 _ **Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody**_

 _ **Poppy Pomfrey**_

 _ **Pomona Sprout**_

 _ **Andromeda and Ted Tonks**_

 _ **Under no circumstance is Harry James Potter to go to the home of Vernon Dursley. We would add Petunia to the list if she leaves Vernon.**_

 _ **To Remus Lupin, Our friend and brother in all but blood, we leave you with 10 million gallons. And no you can't deny it.**_

 _ **To Sirius Black, Our friend and brother in all but blood, we leave you with 15 million gallons. Also you better find Shadow and tell her you love her or I, James Charlus Potter, will come into your nightmares and beat you up.**_

 _ **To Raven Potter, Our sister, we leave you with 30 million gallons. Also if Sirius is being stupid you need to tell him the**_ _ **truth**_ _ **.**_

 _ **To everyone else we listed on here except Vernon Dursley, we leave you all 5 million gallons each. And the rest of the Potter Estate will go to Our son Harry James Potter. Which is 85 billion gallons, 500 sickles, and 400 knuts. Though that's not adding precious jewels, family portaits, weapons, and armor. Along with books and other things.**_

As they finished reading the will Amelia looked at Raven, "Godfather ritual... that means he couldn't have betrayed them. If he had or even thought of betraying them he would be a corpse." Raven nodded her head. Remus was pale and shocked as he sat down in his chair. Petunia had never left her seat but she too was pale as she thought of the poor man that was in the hell hole called Azkaban prison.

Raven looked at them each in the eye, "Amelia, how fast can you get Sirius out of Azkaban?" she asked as she looked from the Will to Amelia.

Amelia thought about it, "I can get him out of there in two hours after I show the minister the Will." she said as she got up to walk over to the elevator.

Raven got up and walked over to Amelia, "I'm going with you as I have a feeling that a certain headmaster will try something." she said as she then looked at Petunia and Remus, "Take care of the kids while I'm gone. We should be back as soon as we get Sirius." Raven and Amelia then left to the Ministry of Magic.

 _ **(At the Ministry)**_

Raven and Amelia walked through the ministry quickly but calmly straight to the lifts. They took the lifts all the way to the Minister's office. When they exit the lifts they were met with the sight of Dumbledore talking with the Minister.

The minister looked at Amelia in surprise, "Madam Bones, you have already captured the woman who kidnapped from his aunt's home?!" Dumbledore was smiling like he won the jackpot.

Amelia Bones looked between the minister and the old headmaster, "No I didn't as she didn't kidnap him at all. She is 's aunt on his father's side. She is James Potter's little sister Raven Potter." She said as she looked at the minister.

Raven looked at the minister, "I see that the headmaster didn't tell you everything minister." she then took out the Will, "If you look at this you will see the truth. Also, Dumbledore if I was you I would put your wand away as I have plenty of copies of my brother and sister-in-law's Will." she said as she glanced at the headmaster who had his wand half way out of his pocket.

The minister of magic and Amelia looked at Dumbledore to see his wand was half way out of his pocket. Amelia smirked along with Raven as Bagnold yelled at Dumbledore for trying to pull his wand on one of the last members of the Potter family.

After watching Dumbledore leave once the minister of magic was done yelling at him, they followed the minister into her office. Where they showed her the Will of James and Lily Potter as well as proof that Sirius Black was innocent. Once she saw the proof she signed the papers to have him released from Azkaban. Amelia had ordered two of her aurors to travel to the prison and bring Sirius Black to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I, Angel of Hell99, don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except Raven, Mistic, Tori Lightwood, May Malfoy and Ruby the house elf.**_

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews. For those who were wondering why no-one know about Raven will be explained in this chapter though I will tell you that Remus knew her because she had shown up once when he was visiting James when they were still in Hogwarts. Speacial thanks to those who reviewed and helped me find those mistakes :)**

 _ **Hello all of my followers and readers :) I'm sorry this update is late but I've been dealing with family stuff and also college. Oh if any of you know where the story that was called Golden Silence went let me know as I wanted to reread it. It is a Harry, Charlie, Cedric, and Draco fanfic where Harry can't talk due to what his uncle did to him. Here is chapter 3.**_

 _ **Alright, so I got a new review and I didn't realize that I had put the wrong name for the minister in chapter 2. For that I'm sorry. As for Madam Bones there is no set year or date of her becoming the head of the DMLE. I've checked all the sites I could find. Also if I make any more mistakes like that just give a review and I'll fix it if you are right. I love all my readers and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories. Life is just getting in the way as well as me having major writer's block. Hopefully I will have another chapter written by the middle of September also if anyone else has gotten a rude message from someone pretending to be Harry Potter please report them.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Sirius' POV) (Four hours later)**

I was being lead into a room at the Ministry in the department of Law Inforcement. Amelia Bones was sitting at the table next to a woman that looked very familiar to me. That is until she turned to look at me as I walked in. I felt my heart stop as I saw her blue eyes that I had fallen for all those years ago.

She smirked at me then she turned to Amelia Bones, "Well it looks like I have to tell him who I really am." she said making me confused. _'Wasn't she the same girl I fell for the day that Harry was born.'_ I thought to myself as she got up and walked over to me.

"Hello Sirius, it's been a while. Well more like five and half years." she said as she kept smirking at me. "You may remember my nickname Shadow. Though my real name is Raven Potter." as she said that I fainted in shock.

 **(End Sirius' POV)**

Raven smiled softly as Sirius fainted then she looked at Ameila, "Well, you owe me three gallons." she said as she waved her wand to wake Sirius up, "Get up Sirius, you old dog. We have a lot to talk about and you also need to see a healer."

Sirius looked between Raven and Amelia, "How are you a Potter when you don't look anything like James?" he asked Raven as he sat down in a chair.

Raven sighed softly as she sat down, "I'm James' little sister. While James got our father's looks, eyes and eye sight. I was blessed to look like our mother all the way." she said as she smiled at him.

"Ok but how is it that I've never met you before that night that Harry was born?" Sirius asked as he was trying to get all the facts before he understood everything.

"Well that's because I never went to Hogwarts. I was sent to live with another relative in Japan where I went to school. And no I can't tell you the school I went to as it's a private school run by powerful people." she said as she looked at him, "Then I moved to the United States to train with a true seer to control my powers even more." she said as she thought of how to tell him, "Then after I went back to America, after our time together I found out that I brought something back with me. Sirius, you have a daughter she is five years old and her name is Mistic Black."

Sirius' eyes widen is shock, "What?!" he said in surprise, "You mean that I got you pregnant and you didn't send me a letter or anything to tell me." he said as he got up and started to pace back and forth.

Raven sighed softly as he did, "I wanted to tell you face to face but I couldn't risk Mistic getting hurt or sick as she was born two months early. By the time she was healthly enough to travel it was too late. James and Lily were gone. You were in Azkabad and I couldn't get in touch with Remus. Then I had a friend of mine take care of Mistic for the night as I had some work to do and Dumbledore showed up told me everything that I had already knew but he told me that Harry had died as well. After he left I was heart broken and crying thinking that all of my family was gone except Mistic when my house caught fire somehow though I'm lucky that when I thought I was doomed to die then my house-elf appeared and got me out." she said everything very fast but Amelia as well as Sirius was able to understand everything that she said.

Sirius stopped pacing and walked over to her, "Alright Raven, I forgive you for not telling me. Well I say I have a daughter to meet and my godson to see." he said as he sat down next to Raven. She smiled softly at him and nodded her head.

"But first you need to see a healer." Raven said as she stood up. Sirius and her then left the Ministry to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. They spent four hours at the hospital as Raven wanted to make sure Sirius was healthy.

By the time they left Sirius was ordered to take five potions a day with his evening meal. The healers gave the potions to Raven before they left. Raven sighed softly as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to her home, "Well I'm glad that is done."


End file.
